


Quick cheering

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Reconciliation, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. After Xander leaves Anya at the altar, he quickly comes up with a solution to make her happy.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Quick cheering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Just an idea I got after a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar and it's inspired by Angel 2x17 "Disharmony", and frankly, this would be much better than what we got in the show. Now, I'm not gonna defend either Xander or Anya, what they both did was bad, to say the least, with Xander leaving Anya at the altar and Anya making out with Spike but Xander's insecurities and Anya's pain over him leaving her at the altar got the better of them, so as terrible as their actions were, to an extent they are understandable, even though I admit that while I can understand it, it was quite annoying that Anya tried to trick the Scoobies into making a wish so that she could get back at Xander.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"Anya, I love you. I wish we could just go back to the way things were before." Xander said.

Anya pouted and grunted, saying nothing as she entered her bedroom.

Xander sighed in frustration as he turned to Buffy, Willow and Tara, defeated, while they accompanied him for encouragement.

"You tried to make things right. That's the least you could've done." Buffy assured.

"I understand if she needs time and space and I'm willing to give it to her." Xander said.

"Good." Willow nodded. "I think that's the only thing that will help in such situations. If we're lucky, in a few days—"

Suddenly, they heard Anya squeal like an excited little girl as she went out with a handful of cash.

"Oh, my God, where did you get so much money, Xander?" Anya asked excitedly.

"I… may have kept some cash asides for our… honeymoon…" Xander said awkwardly.

"Do you have any idea what we could do with that much cash? Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!" Anya said happily, showering Xander's face with kisses and wrapping her arms around him as he chuckled nervously. "I should see what we can trade for this in Magic Box." She cheered happily before entering her bedroom and laughing. "Money! So much money! La-la-la-la-la."

"Well, at least she has money to keep her busy." Xander chuckled, walking off, while Buffy, Willow and Tara pouted and crossed their arms, sighing in frustration and looking annoyed at Anya's cheery attitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, it probably wouldn't be that easy with Anya, but I found Cordy getting cheered up over the clothes Angel had bought her after the mess with Harmony, making Angel happy and annoying Wesley hilarious, so I wanted to try this with Xander and Anya.
> 
> Hope you got a good laugh out of this.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
